Una Cita a Ciegas
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: Este Minific participa en el reto de El Amor De Una Estrella del Grupo Rebeldes Kou! Serena es una chica que solo se dedica a su trabajo jamás a tenido novio. Seiya al igual nunca tiene tiempo para el amor. Yaten y Mina tienen un plan para que estos dos se enamoren. ¿lo lograran? Espero les guste.
1. Encuentro

Este Minific participa para el reto de El Amor De Una Estrella del Grupo Rebeldes Kou por el cumpleaños de mi amado Seiya. Espero les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Una Cita A Ciegas**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Encuentro**

En un despacho se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, de tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos de tono azul celeste. Vestía un traje sastre de color negro con una blusa roja de botones enfrente. Era el bufete de abogados Asociación Kou Tsukino pues las hermanas se habían unido en firma con Yaten Kou para asociarse y ser los mejores de la ciudad. Estaba en su escritorio repasando unos papeles de un caso muy difícil e importante para ganar. Son los casos que más le gustaba llevar porque peleaba a muerte por los derechos de sus clientes. Nunca tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su plena juventud porque el trabajo le absorbía toda su energía, pero no se quejaba para nada pues era lo que más le agradaba hacer su trabajo y no le quedaba ganas de salir a pasearse o conocer algún chico. Eso no era para ella, le fascinaba vivir y disfrutar de su soledad sin que nadie le dijera absolutamente nada.

Se hallaba sumergida en esos papeles que no observo cuando alguien abría la puerta de su despacho se llevaba tremendo susto y tiraba los papeles.

Entraba un torbellino rubio de tez blanca, ojos azules, con una coleta levantada para arriba y vestía un vestido de mangas cortas de color violeta hasta las rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

─ Por favor Serena deja esta vida aburrida y vamos al bar a convivir con nuestros amigos. Yaten pasara por nosotras para irnos juntos los tres ─dijo la rubia.

─ Mina ya te he dicho que no me interesa salir a divertirme tengo un caso muy difícil y quiero irme a mi departamento a descansar para seguir analizándolo mañana ─contesto la otra rubia.

─ Lo siento mucho mi querida hermana, pero hoy no te dejare estar en esa vida tan aburrida que te cargas ─la mira fijamente y agregó ─. Por Dios Serena tienes 24 años, te encuentras en la flor de la juventud y ni siquiera en tu vida has tenido un novio ─una enfadada Mina se escucha.

─ Sabes no tienes porque meterte en mi vida privada si yo quiero estar sola es cosa mía. Tu dedícate a ser feliz con Yaten por eso están casados porque se aman y disfrutan al estar juntos.

─ Tienes razón somos muy felices, pero no puedo verte sola hermana necesitas conocer a chicos.

─ Oh y me imagino que piensas en ese Seiya, el hermano de tu esposo que a fuerzas quieren que conozca pues déjame decirte que ese chico no me interesa. Soy feliz así Mina nadie interviene en mi vida y no tengo que estar dando explicaciones de lo que hago no me interesa tener una relación ─replico Serena.

Mina dejaba escapar un suspiro porque su hermana era tan testaruda, pero a la gran Mina Kou nadie le daba una negativa.

─ Perdóname por lo que voy hacer ─se acerca a ella y la levanta de su asiento ─pero que vestimenta es esta parece que vas a un funeral necesitamos ir de compras, pero será otro día ─no lo podía creer porque no se parecía a ella en andar bien vestida a la moda.

─ Es la ropa que me gusta y va acorde a mi trabajo ya que es un lugar de trabajo bastante serio ─se defendió la rubia de pelo suelto.

─ Comprendo que nuestro trabajo es serio, pero no un funeral tienes que vestirte con ropa de tu edad y no de una solterona amargada ─suelta una risotada.

En ese momento Mina recordaba a donde quería mandar a su hermana como era posible que lo olvidara, ese plan de Yaten y de ella que habían planeado desde hace días.

La llevaba arrastras no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de que Serena conociera a su cuñado, por supuesto que no y se tenían que enamorar de él por algo Yaten la llamaba la Diosa del amor. Serena quería replicar por la forma en que la sujetaba, pero Mina le daba una mirada asesina mejor no menciono nada y se fueron a casa de su hermana.

* * *

Un joven de tez bronceada, su cabello de un tono plateado atada a una coleta baja y unos ojos color esmeralda se encontraba en la oficina de la empresa de su hermano lo estaba esperando desde hace un rato. Recorría con su mirada la enorme oficina de su hermano tenía bastantes planos de edificios, mansiones y casas. También algunas maquetas arquitectónicas de como serian unas obras que estaban por realizarse. Tenía un escritorio, dos sofás medianos para sus clientes o visitas y ese lugar donde le gustaba perderse en el estar haciendo los planos de proyectos e ideas nuevas.

Se abría la puerta, entraba un joven alto de tez morena, con una coleta baja atada de color azabache y unos ojos zafiros realmente hermosos.

─ Yaten vaya sorpresa de que vengas a visitarme ─le daba un abrazo.

─ Si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña se derribará ─dijo el peliplata.

─ Veo que Mina ya te enseño a decir sus malos dichos ─el pelinegro empieza a reírse.

Yaten comenzaba a reír.

─ Bueno a lo de mi visita es porque hoy quiero que vayas a este lugar, me costó bastante reservar un lugar para ti ─le extendía un boleto con una tarjeta donde tenía la dirección.

─ ¿Que es ese lugar? ─pregunto el ojiazul muy confundido.

─ Eso lo sabrás en la noche.

─ No tengo tiempo para una vida social, el trabajo me absorbe y prefiero usar mi tiempo libre en avanzar con mis planos.

─ Seiya tienes 24 años, eres muy joven para estar solo necesitas conocer a chicas y salir de vez en cuando a divertirte.

─ Como esa tal Serena que tanto Mina y tú me la mencionan a cada momento ─argumento Seiya.

─ Soquete recuerda que esa Serena es mi cuñada ─menciono un enfadado Yaten.

─ No me gusta perder mi valioso tiempo buscando el amor verdadero eso es una ridiculez.

─ ¿Acaso eres gay? ─preguntó el peliplata.

─ Maldición pero que estupideces estas diciendo. Claro que no lo soy solo que no me interesa tener pareja eso es todo ─un molesto pelinegro contesto.

─Está bien para que me recompenses por no haber asistido a mi boda y para no pensar que eres un feminista debes asistir me explique bien ─respondió un orgulloso ojiverde.

─ No tengo de otra ─mira la tarjeta detalladamente y frunció el ceño ─. Tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja que nombre tan ridículo y cursi a que persona tan idiota se le ocurrió este espantoso nombre para un negocio.

Yaten suelta una carcajada ─ pues a quien más a tu hermano el gran poeta Taiki Kou. Él no tiene nada que ver, pero Darien Chiba más bien conocido como la Mariposa Rosa como le gusta que lo llamen se lo puso ya que es el dueño.

─ La Mariposa Rosa es el dueño más bien la dueña de ese lugar, pero si es un pervertido siempre andaba detrás de mí. ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para que me vea con él? ─ Seiya pregunto con coraje.

─ Para nada él ya tiene pareja se llama Jedite. Son unos locos enamorados que les dio por abrir ese lugar.

─ ¿De que se trata acaso es un bar gay?

─ No, ya lo sabrás en la noche así que vámonos porque no iras vestido de esa manera ─dijo Yaten saliendo de la oficina de su hermano.

Iba a responder, pero Yaten salió sin darle tiempo de decir nada se dirigieron al centro comercial a comprar un atuendo que estuviera a la edad de Seiya y se marcharon al departamento lujoso del pelinegro.

* * *

Era de noche, Seiya se dirigía a ese lugar en su auto porche color rojo de último modelo. Llevaba una camisa roja muy pegada a su cuerpo que enmarcaba su bien formado abdomen, unos vaqueros negros que dejaba ver sus perfectos glúteos, una chaqueta de piel y botas negras. Se bajaba y le daba las llaves al chico que se encargaba de llevarse los autos.

Entraba al local y miraba para todos lados el lugar era agradable. Era bastante amplio con una pista de baile, un bar al centro, el lugar donde la música tocaba y al fondo un pasillo largo con habitaciones especiales. Estaba oscuro solo las luces muy bajas dejaban ver el camino para no tropezar.

Se acercaba un pelinegro alto de pelo corto, con una blusa muy ajustada a su pecho color blanca, unos pantalones rosas y portaba unas alas de mariposa color rosa con brillantes.

─ Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos por aquí al chico de mis sueños ─se escucha una voz masculina media rara.

Seiya daba media vuelta sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

─ Darien ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─ Me choca que me llamen por mi nombre. Sabes muy bien cómo me llamo soy la Mariposa Rosa te lo diré en silabas cariño Ma-ri-po-sa Ro-sa lo captaste verdad mi amor ─lo mira con los ojos brillosos.

─ No me gusta que me llames así soy Seiya de lo diré de igual manera Se-i-ya lo captaste verdad Mariposa ─un enfurecido ojiazul se oía.

Empezaba a llorar pues era bastante sensible.

─ Tu eres un malvado conmigo yo tanto que te quiero.

─ ¿Pasa algo amor? ─ dijo una voz atrás de la Mariposa Rosa.

─ Nada amor mío te presento a Seiya Kou un gran amigo.

─ Mucho gusto Jedite ─le ofrece la mano para saludarlo.

─ Un gusto ─le aceptaba el saludo.

La Mariposa Rosa tomaba un antifaz y se lo daba a Seiya.

─ Póntela es la primera regla de este lugar tu rostro tiene que ser un secreto y cuando conozcas a la chica de tu vida ya no la usaras. Pues significara que encontraste al amor de tu vida ─lo dijo con una voz de ensueño.

─ Esto es una locura, Yaten me las pagara ─refutó Seiya.

─ Ya te lo dije póntela y vete a sentar en esa mesa a la derecha enseguida van para que ordenes algo de tomar.

Seiya se colocaba el antifaz no tenía ánimos de pelear y se iba a sentar a donde le había mencionado. Pidió una bebida para tomar.

En la entrada se dejaba ver a una rubia despampanante con su pelo suelto ondulado, con un vestido negro a medio muslo. con la espalda descubierta y entallado a su cuerpo, dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo y con unas zapatillas rojas.

Darien al observarla se daba cuenta de quién era.

─ ¡Oh por los cielos! ¿Serena eres tú mi niña? ─pregunto anonadado.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

─ Hola Mariposa Rosa, si soy yo ─lo dijo apenada.

─ Pero te vez hermosa ─le daba vueltas.

─ Gracias es obra de mi hermana no pude escaparme de sus ideas locas.

─ Es lo mejor que ha hecho Mina Kou ─tomaba un antifaz y se lo daba mientras agregaba ─colócatela nadie debe ver tu rostro hasta que encuentres el amor me escuchaste.

Ella solo asintió y se la ponía.

─ Vamos te llevo a tu mesa y conocerás al primer chico.

Ella al girar para ser encaminada por la Mariposa se topaba con unos hermosos ojos penetrantes que se encontraba hacia una mesa que estaba al fondo. Quedaba paralizada al observar que la miraba intensamente.

Él al levantar su rostro quedaba maravillado por la chica rubia que estaba cerca de la entrada. Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban y no dejaba de verla, al observar que se dirigían hacia él se ponía nervioso. Jamás había mirado a una chica que le robara su atención.

Llegaba la Mariposa con Serena a su lado y se la presentaba.

─ Te presento a Serenity ─dijo la Mariposa.

─ Serenity te presento a Fighter.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este Minific para el Grupo Rebeldes por el cumpleaños de mi amado Seiya.

Este Fic será de cuatro capítulos.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	2. Encontramos el Amor

Este Minific participa para el reto de El Amor De Una Estrella del Grupo Rebeldes Kou por el cumpleaños de mi amado Seiya.

Les agradezco que sea de su agrado este Fic algo romántico con comedia. Gracias por sus reviews.

Disculpen mi falta de ortografía y errores.

Lo que está en letra cursiva es lo que piensan.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Encontramos el Amor**

La Mariposa Rosa los había presentado pero estos dos no respondían nada dado a que se encontraban hipnotizados con sus miradas.

─ Los volveré a presentar porque creo que no me escucharon. Serenity él es Fighter ─lo dijo con una voz tan dulce.

─ Fighter ella es Serenity, por Dios muchacho cierra esa boca se te van a meter las moscas pero que cosas digo aquí no hay de esos insectos sería un asco mi hermoso negocio ─dijo con voz cantarina.

Fighter lo fulmino con la mirada por todas esas tonterías que decía. Se paraba para presentarse.

─ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Se… ─pero no termino porque cierta persona gritó como un gato maullando cuando lo atropellan y se asustó al oírlo.

─ No, no, no y nooooo ─se tocaba su frente con su mano con unas lágrimas en los ojos y añadía ─no deben decir sus nombres todo es secreto por eso los presente con esos alteregos tan semejantes a ustedes. Serenity y Fighter entendieron no me vuelvan asustar de esta manera porque me va a dar, me va a dar ─colocaba su mano en el corazón.

El pelinegro lo miraba con enojo y los puños cerrados.

─ Está bien, mi alterego es Fighter mucho gusto Serenity ─le da la mano para saludarla y le daba un beso al dorso de su mano.

Ella quedaba estupefacta por su proceder y le daba un beso en la mejilla por cortesía.

─ Es un gusto Fighter, el mío es Serenity y me doy por enterada que estos serán los nombres que usaremos en este lugar y la verdad me gustan.

Él la ayudaba a sentarse en el lugar que está enfrente de él como un buen caballero que era. Ella se sentaba dándole las gracias.

─ Mi querido Fighter, veo que Serenity te dejo sin habla y a quien no si es una belleza ─la mira con ojos soñadores.

─ Darien no empieces por favor ─menciono el ojiazul.

─ Que no soy Darien ya te lo dije cariño soy Mariposa Rosa ─empezaba a lloriquear nuevamente y añadió ─. ¿Por que no lo entiendes? Mírame soy toda una hermosa mariposa.

Empezaba a dar vueltas de puntitas, movía sus alas con sus manos y daba pequeños brinquitos.

Fighter solo bajaba el rostro y empezaba a reírse de lo ridículo que se miraba, pero no aguanto más y comenzaba a carcajearse.

La Mariposa Rosa al escucharlo paraba de dar vueltas ya que conocía muy bien esa risotada y se iba acercando hacia donde estaba la pareja nueva.

─ ¿Por qué te carcajeas acaso te burlas de mí? ─pregunto la Mariposa.

─ Tu que piensas Mariposa ridícula no te da pena hacer todo ese ridículo a tu edad ─contesto Fighter.

─ Ridícula yo, ya verás lo que hare en este instante.

Se alejaba y empezaba a correr por toda la pista de baile.

─ ¿Quién los quiere? ¿Quién los ama? ¿Quién los adora? ¿Quién se los quieres comer? ─ gritaba a todo pulmón el de alas rosas brillosas.

─ ¡La Mariposa Rosa! ─exclamaron los clientes y trabajadores al unísono.

─ ¡Si esa soy yo, los quiero mis nenes bellos y ya saben aquí estoy para ustedes! ─gritaba una efusiva Mariposa.

Serenity estaba con una risa que tenía bastante tiempo de no mostrar era un espectáculo lo que miraba de la Mariposa Rosa era el gran show del lugar.

Fighter al girar para verla quedaba prendido de esa bella sonrisa que miraban sus zafiros jamás había mirado una hermosa sonrisa como la de Serenity.

─ ¿Serenity es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar como este? ─pregunto un ansioso pelinegro.

─ Sabes me inspiras confianza y te diré la verdad. Si es la primera vez que vengo aquí es más nunca salgo a divertirme solo me dedico a mi trabajo así que mi rutina diaria es de mi casa al trabajo y viceversa ─respondió la rubia mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos tan hermosos y agregó con una pregunta ─ ¿Y tú has venido antes?

Él contemplaba a esa belleza que tenía enfrente, pero se perdía en esos ojos tan bellos.

Llegaba el mesero con dos bebidas por cortesía de la casa era la famosa bebida La Mariposa Rosa. Consistía con varios licores un poco fuerte, pero era más afrodisiaco para que las nuevas parejas entraran en una situación más íntima.

─ Aunque no lo creas mi vida es similar a la tuya también me dedico solo a mi trabajo no salgo para nada, no me gusta prefiero avanzar en mis planos y es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como estos ─contesto observándola no le podía quitar la mirada de encima mientras le daba un trago a su bebida realmente le había gustado.

─ ¿Planos? ─pregunto intrigada quería saber a que se dedicaba no lo podía creer era un hombre muy atractivo, pero sobre todo muy guapo y aunque llevara ese antifaz cubriéndole la parte de los ojos se le notaba.

─ Soy arquitecto, tengo mi propia empresa y no es por presumir, pero soy el mejor de la ciudad más bien podría decir del país o tal vez del continente ─le daba una sonrisa coqueta y le guiño el ojo.

─ Eres bastante presumido, arrogante y eres muy seguro de ti mismo ─le daba un sorbo a su bebida se le hizo un poco fuerte, pero lo podía absorber tranquilamente ─esta bebida es deliciosa.

─ Tienes toda la razón en que soy seguro de mí mismo y si está deliciosa. ¿Tú a que te dedicas?

─ Soy una importante abogada puedo decir la mejor de la ciudad más bien podría decir del país o tal vez del continente ─le regresaba una sonrisa bastante coqueta.

Fighter suelta una risotada ─vaya imitaste mis propias palabras así que eres abogada el día que necesite a una contratare tus servicios.

─ Estaremos a mano el día que decida en tener una casa te diré que hagas el plano ─dijo Serenity.

Ambos seguían tomando su bebida sin saber lo que después ocurriría entre ellos.

* * *

Desde la barra los observaba una pareja muy extrovertida una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio.

─ Como pueden ver ya se están tomando las bebidas ─se acercaba una alegre Mariposa.

─ Así es mi querida amiga por fin estos dos caerán en las redes del amor ─grito una efusiva pelirroja

─ Te puedes callar nos van a descubrir habla más bajo ─gruño el rubio.

─ No seas aguafiestas la música está a todo lo que da y ellos están hasta la otra orilla así que bájale a tu temperamento ─respondió la chica y después tomaba de su trago.

─ Espero que todo salga bien a lo que veo se agradaron los dos aburridos que solo piensan en el trabajo ─dijo el rubio y le daba un trago a su bebida.

─ Ya verán que todo va a salir perfectamente bien, lo digo yo la gran Mariposa Rosa y la dueña de Tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja.

─ Si todo saldrá como lo planeamos ─dijo la pareja a la misma vez y chocaban sus manos.

* * *

La pareja se había terminado sus bebidas y Fighter había pedido dos más.

─ ¿Y no has tenido novio bueno una relación amorosa? ─pregunto el pelinegro con impaciencia por saber la respuesta.

─ No sé si me vayas a creer, pero nunca he tenido una relación y no he salido con ningún chico ─contesto una rubia apenada.

─ Es difícil de creerte porque eres una mujer excesivamente hermosa. Eres una Diosa perfecta tienes todo lo que un hombre quiere no solo la belleza sino una forma de ser única y luchadora en su trabajo ─menciono el ojiazul.

─ Gracias por tus palabras ─estaba bastante sonrojada ─. ¿Tú has estado en una relación antes? ─pregunto con demasiado interés.

─ No estoy igual que tu jamás he tenido una novia o relación ya que siempre estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para eso, pero creo que voy a cambiar de opinión ─le guiño el ojo.

─ Pienso lo mismo que tú, también voy a meditar esa posibilidad de cambiar de opinión ─comento la ojiazul.

Llegaba nuevamente el mesero con las bebidas y se retiraba.

Tomaban ambos a la misma vez. Fighter se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia Serenity.

─ ¿Aceptas bailar conmigo? ─le pregunto mientras le daba la mano.

─ Si acepto, pero es la primera vez que bailo con un chico ─contesto toda roja.

─ No te preocupes para mí también será la primera vez que baile con una chica.

Los dos iban al centro de la pista. Al llegar Fighter posaba ambas manos en la desnuda espalda de Serenity al sentir esa desnudez sentía algo electrizante que comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo, la atraía hacia el apegándola a su cuerpo y empezaban a bailar una canción romántica

Serenity posaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Fighter pero al sentir las manos de él en su espalda sentía una adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo y se dejaba guiar por el chico.

El pelinegro empezaba a recorrerle su suave y delicada espalda le gustaba acariciarla.

─ _Creo que me estoy enamorando de Serenity nunca había conocido a una chica tan dulce y bella acaso es lo que llaman amor a primera vista ─_ pensó Fighter mientras la miraba a esos ojos tan hermosos.

La rubia levantaba su rostro y cuál era su sorpresa al mirar que él la observaba con una mirada tan tierna. Recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

─ ¿ _Acaso es amor lo que estoy sintiendo por Fighter? Jamás me había sentido de esta manera es lo que llaman amor a primera vista ─_ se cuestionó a ella misma en silencio y alzaba su rostro para verlo.

Fighter ya no resistió más tenía que probar esos labios que lo invitaban a saborearlos con tanto deleite y no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad poco a poco bajaba su rostro y al mirar que ella no ponía resistencia atrapaba sus labios con los de él, comenzaba a rosar sus labios y enseguida profundizaba ese beso.

Serenity miraba que él se iba acercando lentamente sabía bien lo que vendría a continuación y no lo detendría ella quería probar esos labios que la estaban volviendo loca. Al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella que empezaba a rosarlos después la besaba intensamente era lo más maravilloso en toda su vida.

Sus manos que posaban en la espalda de la rubia la apegaban más a él e iba pidiendo permiso con su lengua para adentrarla dentro de ella.

Ella al notar que él pedía permiso abría su boca para que explorara su cavidad con su lengua.

Él comenzaba a juguetear con su lengua por toda su cavidad y se sentía feliz al saber que ella le respondía.

Los dos estaban en una danza de lenguas y disfrutaban de esos movimientos. Se fueron apartando los más despacio posible dándose pequeños besos los dos se hallaban sonrojados, pero por la oscuridad del lugar no lo podían visualizar. Ambos lucían alegres de ese beso y se encontraban con sus frentes unidas.

─ Es la primera vez que beso a una chica con unos labios tan deliciosos, jamás en lo que tengo de vida había probado un dulce y apasionado beso. Siéntete orgullosa en ser la mujer que lo ha logrado porque yo mismo decía que no caería en las garras del amor. ─menciono un conmovido pelinegro.

─ Déjame decirte que tú también eres el primer chico que me besa, nunca había besado a alguien en los labios en lo que tengo de existencia así que de igual manera siéntete orgulloso de haber sido el primero en besarme. Además, tienes unos exquisitos labios e irresistibles ─lo dijo aún más roja de lo que estaba.

─ Sabes siempre me decía a mí mismo que el día en que besara a una mujer, seria porque al fin encontraría a la que será mi compañera por el resto de mi vida y lo digo en pasado dado a que ya la tengo enfrente de mi ─lo dijo sinceramente era lo que sentía en ese momento y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo ella seria su esposa.

─ Somos muy parecidos ─en eso captó bien las palabras del ojiazul ─ ¿Quieres decir que… ─no termino la pregunta porque él la callaba con un sorpresivo beso?

Ella volvía a corresponder ese beso.

Se apartaba de sus labios poco a poco y le dijo muy cerca de su oído. ─ Me enamore de ti mi dulce Bombón, desde que te mire en la entrada me flechastes y ahora con estos besos me queda claro que te amo y no te escaparas de mí. Esto es amor a primera vista y ahora sé que si existe porque es exactamente lo que me paso al verte ─le daba un beso en su mejilla.

No lo podía creer le estaba confesando que se enamoró de ella en cuanto la había observado. Ella se hallaba conmovida porque al igual se había enamorado de él en cuanto lo miro sentado.

─ ¿Bombón? Se que es inesperado y demasiado rápido lo que estamos viviendo en este momento. El amor llega sorpresivamente, también toco a mi puerta esta noche y en este lugar me enamore de ti ─lo dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Estaba pasmado de lo que se acababa de enterar, era correspondido de la misma forma y los dos en esa misma noche se enamoraron.

─ Así te llamare eres mi Bombón. Me estás hablando en serio no es ninguna broma ─se hallaba anonadado.

─ Claro que no estoy bromeando te amo Fighter sé que es repentino, pero es lo que siento y no me arrepiento de entregarte todo mi amor.

─ Yo tampoco me arrepiento de darte mi eterno amor siempre será tuyo ─le iba a dar un beso cuando de repente se escucha una voz indeseable.

─ ¡OMG! No puede ser, no lo puedo creer por fin el tempano de hielo de Sei… que diga de Fighter se corrompió. Serenity este hombre era el más amargado del planeta no tenía tiempo para el amor solo work, work y work.

─ Pero yo tam… ─no la dejo terminar.

─ Lo se cariño tú también eras igual a este chico ─ponía su mano en su mejilla y empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos y agregó─. Encontraron el amor en Tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja y gracias a la Mariposa Rosa por haber tenido la magnífica idea de abrir un lugar como este en busca del amor ─gritaba de felicidad dando vueltas y moviendo sus hermosas alas brillosas.

* * *

La pareja que se hallaba en la barra tomando bridaban de felicidad de haber cumplido su cometido sus hermanos estaban juntos.

─ ¿Contenta mi Diosa del amor por este gran logró? ─pregunto el rubio.

─ Si mi amor, por fin esos testarudos están juntos ─respondió la pelirroja.

─ Ahora solo tenemos que esperar para que nos cuenten como les fue.

─ Sabes mi Yatencito, eso lo sabremos tengo un gran plan y lo quiero llevar acabo mañana mismo.

─ ¿Mina en que estás pensando? ─pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella se le acercó al oído y se lo dijo muy secretamente. Él solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

─ Ya vámonos no aguanto esta peluca ridícula además quiero disfrutar de ti mi Diosa ─la mira coquetamente.

─ Si es hora de irnos, no quiero que nos descubran y prepárate cariño que hoy no descansaremos hasta quedar embarazados ─lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida con mucho cuidado de que sus hermanos no los miraran.

* * *

La Mariposa Rosa al mirar que se iban Mina y Yaten era tiempo de que se revelaran sus rostros ya no tenía caso de estar con esos antifaces pues ya estaban enamorados.

─ Llego el gran momento para que se vean sus rostros, pero esperen todavía no lo hagan ─se iba dando pequeños brinquitos hacia donde estaba el grupo musical ─. Su atención por favor ─nadie la escuchaba debido a que estaban muy contentos con sus parejas.

La Mariposa se enfada de ser ignorada ellas es la atracción del lugar que pasaba con sus clientes. Toma el micrófono con mucha fuerza.

─ ¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR! ─gritó a todo pulmón.

Los presentes se asustaron al oírlo gritar algunos se encontraban ahogándose con sus bebidas.

─ Así me gusta que sean obedientes, ustedes saben muy bien que cuando quiero su atención todos esos ojitos divinos que tienen deben de mirar a esta belleza. Bueno quiero dar una gran noticia hoy se revelarán dos rostros ya que esta pareja encontró el amor en mi hermoso negocio. Fighter y Serenity por favor acérquense.

El pelinegro y la rubia se iban aproximando hacia donde estaba La Mariposa. Llegaban a su lado.

La Mariposa colocaba a Fighter de lado derecho y a Serenity a su costado izquierdo.

─ Esa batería electrónica que se escuche Kito, quiero suspenso por favor.

Kito tocaba a todo lo que daba su batería.

La Mariposa se encontraba bailando muy sexi y con las manos arribas. Todos comenzaban a dar aplausos.

Fighter no sabía para donde correr y esconderse de esa loca maniaca. Le daba una mirada de que si no paraba lo asesinaría en ese instante.

Cuando se daba por advertida por el pelinegro paraba el alboroto que traía y volvía a la normalidad.

─ Como mencione hoy esta parejita que tenemos aquí descubrió el amor y saben bien que cuando eso sucede se deben quitar el antifaz para ver por primera vez el rostro de su gran amor. Fighter y Serenity a la cuenta de tres se remueven el antifaz. UNO, DOS Y TRES ─vociferó la Mariposa.

Fighter al quitarse el antifaz y al ver a Serenity sin el de ella estaba más que anonadado por su belleza, pero sobre todo por esos hermosos celestes que podía mirar en todo su esplendor. Era la mujer más bella que había conocido.

Serenity se removía su antifaz y cuando miraba fijamente a Fighter estaba pasmada por sus preciosos zafiros. Nunca había mirado unos ojos como los de él tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Era exageradamente guapo.

Se acercaban y al quedar enfrente del uno al otro.

─ Mi nombre es Seiya.

─ El mío es Serena.

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Que puedo decir de esa Mariposa Rosa que es toda una loca espero les guste.

Yaten y Mina son los actores intelectuales para que estos dos cayeran en las redes del amor.

Seiya y Serena amor a primera vista desde que se miraron.

Gregorioabel: Me alegra que te haya gustado la temática y si cuando las personas se dedican solo a su trabajo se olvidan de que el mundo existe. La Mariposa Rosa es una escandalosa. Gracias por leerme, por apoyarme y espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

Anai Kou: Gracias por leerme, así es se me vino a la mente lo de la Mariposa Rosa al momento de estar escribiéndola espero este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto.

Andreita Kou: Amiga fue lo se me vino a la mente para darle vida a este señor algo divertido. Espero haigas disfrutado este capítulo.

UsaKou Sanz: Me alegra que te haya fascinado el primer capítulo. Así es Seiya y Serena sintieron algo al verse. Yaten y Mina si están casados. Por eso Yaten le dijo a Seiya que tenía que ir a ese lugar por no haber asistido a su boda. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Quiero agradecer a Ericka Yasmin por la imagen que me mando,que es la portada de esta historia muchas gracias amiga y gracias por leerme y tus comentarios que me dejas en el Grupo Rebeldes Kou me inspiran a seguirle. Creditos a la creadora de la imagen.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	3. Nuestra Primera Vez

Disculpen mi falta de ortografía y errores.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Contiene lemon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Nuestra** **Primera** **Vez**

Los dos seguían mirándose mutuamente no desapartaban sus miradas del uno al otro.

─ Tienes un hermoso nombre Serena, pero te seguiré llamando Bombón ─dijo Seiya.

─ Tú también tienes un bello nombre Seiya ─respondió Serena.

La tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a él.

─ Creo que después de besarnos y decirnos que nos enamoramos debo hacerte esta pregunta ─se inclina de rodillas sin soltarle la mano ─. Te gustaría recorrer el camino conmigo en esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida, en donde empezaremos una nueva relación de pareja y disfrutar de nuestra propia compañía. ¿Mi dulce Bombón, quieres ser mi novia e ir descubriendo lo que el destino nos tenga preparado? ─pregunto con tanta felicidad Seiya.

Para ella ya no era sorpresa al contrario esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta. Después de ese beso tan profundo y declararse su amor era el paso a seguir en ser novios.

─ ¡Si acepto ser tu novia, te amo Seiya! Gracias por hacerme creer que el amor si existe para mi ─contesto una efusiva rubia.

Seiya se levantaba y quedaba frente a ella.

─ Gracias a ti Bombón, por darme la felicidad de que en el Universo estaba cierta personita esperando por mi llegada. Te amo mi dulce Bomboncito.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una alegre persona gritaba.

─ ¡Felicidades a los dos por haber encontrado el amor esta noche! Mis nenes vamos a darles un fuerte aplauso a la expareja de testarudos que ahora son los novios amorosos ─gritaba la Mariposa Rosa.

El pelinegro lo miraba con enojo por haber interrumpido ese beso.

─ No me mires con esos ojos cariño, si tanto desean besarse y hacer más cositas traviesas. En aquel pasillo están las habitaciones para que estén a solas mi par de picarones ─se tapa la boca con una sonrisa burlona y señala el camino.

La pareja se sonrojaba al escuchar esas palabras de esa Mariposa loca.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Mariposa? No creas, que por que somos novios ya queremos dar el siguiente paso. Además, eso es algo que no te incumbe ─mencionó un enfadado ojiazul.

─ Solo bromeaba, ustedes necesitan mucho que aprender antes de llevar más íntima su relación. Son un par de castos y deben instruirse muy bien para ese gran momento ─comentó la Mariposa.

─ Deja de decir tantas estupideces. Ve mejor atender a tus clientes les haces más falta a ellos y déjanos en paz ─refunfuño el pelinegro.

─ En serio que no se te quita lo malhumorado, aunque tengas novia sigues siendo un gruñón. Está bien me retiro, en verdad estoy tan contenta de que por fin hayan encontrado el amor y mi oferta de la habitación sigue en pie ─se retira antes de que Seiya replique.

La pareja no sabía que hacer con esas ideas de la Mariposa solo se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

─ Solo dice barbaridades ─dijo la rubia.

─ Así es no está bien de la cabeza. ¿Ya te quieres ir es algo tarde? ─pregunto el pelinegro.

─ Si ya estoy algo cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar quiero decir en unas horas ─no lo podía creer era la primera vez que le sucedía en no descansar toda una noche.

─ ¿Te puedo llevar o viniste en tu auto?

─ Me harías el favor de llevarme, me vine en taxi pues no tenía ganas de manejar y además no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

─ Entonces te llevare a tu casa Bombón ─mencionó Seiya.

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dirigían a la salida de Tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja cuando por arte de magia aparecía la Mariposa Rosa.

─ Son unos ingratos, se iban a marchar sin despedirse de esta preciosa mariposa son unos insensibles y malos educados ─sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse y empieza a echarse aire con su abanico la Mariposa Rosa.

─ Discúlpanos Mariposa es que ya nos queremos ir y la verdad no se me ocurrió despedirme de ti ─estaba apenada ─pero ya que estas aquí te quiero dar las gracias por tener este lugar y porque encontré a mi media naranja como se llama tu antro ─dijo Serena.

─ Bombón tiene toda la razón, gracias por esa idea loca de tener este antro y pensar en hacer feliz a las personas en encontrar el amor ─mira a su novia ─como dice mi hermosa novia encontré a mi media naranja y eso te lo agradecemos a ti ─contesto Seiya.

─ Ya me hicieron llorar por esas palabras tan lindas los quiero mucho y me alegro de que por fin hayan encontrado el amor ─les sonríe ─pero esto no fue obra mía otras dos personitas están involucradas ─eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

─ ¿Dijiste algo? ─pregunto Seiya.

─ No nada, solo deseo que siempre estén llenos de amor y de vez en cuando me vengan a visitar. Que les vaya bien y cariño maneja con cuidado pues llevas a la mujer que amas a tu lado ─está un poco nerviosa por pensar que Seiya lo allá escuchado y se despidió de ellos.

Seiya y Serena salieron del antro. El pidió su auto en cuanto se lo trajeron ayudo a su novia a subir del lado del pasajero cerraba la puerta, se subía del lado de conductor y arrancaba donde ella le había mencionado.

* * *

Llegaban al edificio en donde vivía Serena era en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio. Bajaba Seiya para enseguida dirigirse abrirle la puerta del auto y ayudarla a bajar como el buen caballero que era.

Serena le daba su mano para bajar del auto se sentía en un sueño de tener al novio perfecto y bastante guapo.

─ ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo de beber? ─pregunto tímidamente ya que si aceptaba sería el primer chico que entrara a su departamento. Yaten no contaba porque era su cuñado.

Él no lo pensó dos veces ─por supuesto que acepto a tomar algo contigo.

Subieron al séptimo piso era donde estaba el departamento de ella. Sacaba sus llaves y las introducía al pomo de la puerta.

Entraron, era amplio consistía en una sala enorme con unos sofás color gris, una mesa de centro con un hermoso candelero con seis velas pequeñas, un mueble grande donde se encontraba un televisor de unas ochenta pulgadas y tenía un pequeño bar. A lado se hallaba el comedor color negro de cuatro personas acompañado de un chinero precioso del mismo color con una vajilla de porcelana adentro. La cocina estaba separada del comedor era modesta y tenía todo lo electrodoméstico. Tenía dos recamaras una más grande que la otra y ambas con sus baños.

─ Bienvenido a mi dulce hogar espero te guste, no ha de ser nada comparado al tuyo me lo imagino más grande que el mío. Eres el primer chico que dejo entrar bueno mi cuñado no cuenta porque es familia.

─ Bombón es acogedor algo que le falta a mi departamento y es del mismo tamaño al mío de eso no hay duda ─lo observaba con bastante admiración.

─ Me alegra que lo sientas de esa manera. ¿Te gusta el vino tinto? ─le pregunto la rubia.

─ Si es mi vino favorito ─respondió el pelinegro.

─ Vaya otra cosa en común que tenemos también es mi favorito ─mencionó la ojiazul.

─ Somos el uno para el otro eso ya está más que claro. ¿Lo que no comprendo es el por que hasta hoy nos conocimos? ─pregunto el ojiazul.

Ella servía en dos copas el vino tinto. Después se dirigió a donde estaba sentado su novio y se la daba.

─ Es fácil de contestar amor porque era el momento indicado para conocernos dado a que fue la noche donde nos enamoramos a primera vista y eso no lo cambio por nada del mundo ─contestó ella y le tomaba a su copa.

─ Tienes toda la razón Bombón este era el momento de conocernos y saber de nuestra existencia ─respondió y le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Los dos se miraban fijamente no querían perder ningún detalle de sus rostros.

El colocaba su copa en la mesita de centro y se iba acercando hacia ella. Le quitaba la copa para colocarla en la mesita, enseguida ponía sus manos en su espalda y la atraía a él. Fue acercando sus rostros hasta que posaba sus labios en los de ella y le daba pequeños roces hasta que comenzaba a besarla lentamente.

Ella al sentir esos labios tan deliciosos y carnosos respondió al beso donde de tierno pasaba a desbordar toda la pasión que sentían ambos.

El pelinegro iba abriendo paso con la punta de su lengua para que lo dejara entrar.

Ella al ver lo que él quería le daba permiso para que entrara a su cavidad.

Al saber que ella lo dejaba explorar se adentraba a ella y empezaba a juguetear con su lengua hasta que se topaba con la de ella y de ahí siguieron jugando con sus lenguas no se sabía cuál era la saliva del uno o el otro era un beso que tenia de todo amor, pasión y deseo.

Se separan lentamente con los rostros sonrojados pues eran primerizos en esto del amor y empezaban a sentir un ardiente deseo de estar juntos.

─ Lo siento Bombón me estoy pasando de la línea, pero es que tú me haces sentir sensaciones que jamás había sentido, creo que debo irme porque es difícil de controlarme y soy capaz de hacerte mía esta misma noche ─se disculpó el ojiazul.

─ Yo no quiero que te detengas, estoy lista para lo que venga y quiero ser solo tuya ─dijo una sonrojada ojiazul.

Él se quedó estupefacto ─ ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices?

─ Nunca estado más segura en mi vida como este momento ─fue todo lo que dijo y se le dejo ir a sus labios.

Se quedo sin palabras y solo correspondió a ese beso que tanto lo estaba excitando. La tomaba entre sus brazos y se levantaba con ella para dirigirse a la recamara de ella. Solo se dejó llevar y observo la puerta que estaba al fondo. Sin saber dio con la habitación de ella la abrió para entrar, cerraba la puerta con su pie y la depositaba en la amplia cama si dejar de besarla.

Ella se hallaba perdida en esos labios, le empezaba a quitar la chaqueta que traía puesta y enseguida desabotonaba la camisa hasta terminar con el ultimo botón. Logro quitársela y la arrojaba lejos. Cuando posaba sus manos en su bien trabajado dorso se le escapaba un gemido.

Él se encontraba excitado y más al sentir cuando ella lo despojaba de su chaqueta y camisa. Lo que más lo volvió loco era cuando escucho ese gemido de ella al tocar su dorso. Sus manos viajaban en la espalda de ella y le bajaba el cierre. Al quitarle el vestido se daba cuenta que no llevaba sostén y abría más sus ojos al observar sus perfectos senos. Le quitaba el vestido y al mismo tiempo que se lo iba bajando le quitaba su última prenda, la miraba embelesado era la primera vez que veía a una chica completamente desnuda y se paraba para quitarse su pantalón.

─ Eres hermosa Bombón, tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado que me quiero devorar toda la noche ─le guiño el ojo.

Ella se sonrojo al ver que la miraba con tanto deseo se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba lentamente a él.

─ Yo te los quitare ─con sus manos iba desabrochando el cinturón, después el botón y el cierre. Despacio iba bajando los pantalones y con las yemas de sus dedos rosaba sus bien tornadas piernas.

El terminaba de quitarse los pantalones con sus pies, la levantaba para tenerla delante de él y se aproximó a su oído.

─ Como te lo dije hace un momento Bombón te voy a devorar toda la noche y te hare mía hasta que los dos quedemos exhaustos eso dalo por hecho.

─ Sera un placer que me hagas tuya toda la noche y tú serás mío.

Seiya la atraía a él y la besaba con frenesí quería darle todo el placer en cada parte de su cuerpo es más hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Sabía bien que era la primera vez de ambos, pero eso no sería un impedimento de hacerla gritar de pasión y se dejaría guiar por sus instintos.

Serena respondía a ese beso y estaba dispuesta a todo lo que viniera para disfrutar de esa entrega de amor. Se encontraba nerviosa, pero eso no sería obstáculo para hacer el amor con el amor de su vida.

La iba encaminando hacia atrás hasta que topaba en la cama. Lentamente la dejaba caer para dar comienzo a besos húmedos en su cuello iba bajando hasta llegar en medio de sus senos daba un lengüetazo entre esas dos suculentas montañas. Se acerco a su seno izquierdo, con su lengua empezaba a rosar su rosado pezón y enseguida se lo metió a la boca para succionarlo lo más que podía. Lo estaba disfrutando y lo hacía con más velocidad. Después se pasaba a su seno derecho y hacia la misma maniobra.

Ella al sentir esos besos en su cuello y el lengüetazo en medio de sus senos se estremecía de esa delicia. Pero fue más el placer cuando le succionaba su seno con tanta fuerza que gemía de satisfacción. Sentía como un fluido empezaba a salir de su feminidad nunca lo había sentido y le gustaba.

Él se sentía satisfecho de escucharla gemir eso significaba que estaba disfrutando. Iba bajando lentamente dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su feminidad a esa zona que solo él podría ver y disfrutar. Metía uno de sus dedos y se le escapo un gemido al sentir que estaba húmeda.

─ Bombón ya estas húmeda para que te penetre, pero vas a tener que esperar un poco más ya que quiero saborear tu sabor ─lo dijo con voz ronca y la mira para guiñarle el ojo.

─ Es el efecto que me haces sentir y no lo puedo controlar mi amor ─respondió toda roja.

El pelinegro le metía otro de sus dedos y empezaba a moverlo dentro de ella dando círculos y fuertes embestidas. Pero no aguantaba más en probarla así que acercaba su rostro a esa zona que tanto quería probar y daba un fuerte respiro que sentía como le llegaba su olor por todos sus sentidos. Comenzaba a meter su lengua y con sus dedos la abría más para poder adentrarse mejor. La succionaba lo más que podía le gustaba su sabor se quedaría allí perdido haciéndole el amor de esa manera, pero no aguantaba más necesitaba entrar en ella pues su miembro estaba erecto y no soportaba estar ni un minuto más fuera de ella.

─ Ahhh Seiya ahhh ─gemía de placer no podía callarse.

Se retiraba y se dirigía a sus labios para besarla con tanta desesperación.

─ Bombón este es tu sabor y me vuelve loco. Todo tu cuerpo me está volviendo como un desquiciado ahora te voy a penetrar lo hare con mucho cuidado ─lo dijo con tanto amor.

─ Se que tendrás cuidado porque es mi primera vez que me entrego a un hombre y al único que le quiero pertenecer.

Él se sentía tan feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras de ella y así sería no la dejaría por nada del mundo se juntaría o casaría para estar siempre a su lado. Empezaba a rosarla con su miembro y se iba adentrando poco a poco llegaba a esa barrera estrecha.

Ella sentía como él se iba adentrando dentro de ella empezaba a sentir un dolor que sin querer rechazaba a que su amado siguiera entrando.

El al ver que su novia se resistía le dijo:

─ Bombón seré cuidadoso eso tenlo por seguro jamás te haría daño ─ella solo asintió, beso sus labios y al momento que sintió que ella se había relajado la penetro de una estocada.

Se le escapo un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules.

El pelinegro al verla le beso sus lágrimas y espero a que se acostumbrara a él.

La rubia le regalaba una de sus bellas sonrisas.

─ Estoy preparada mi amor y lista para que me hagas el amor.

─ Eres solo mía Bombón y te aseguro que lo vamos a disfrutar los dos.

El ojiazul empezaba a embestirla lentamente quería que disfrutara esa entrega de amor y deseaba que durara lo más que se pudiera.

─ Ahhh Seiya me gusta cómo me lo estás haciendo.

El al escucharla sabía que era tiempo de dar fuertes embestidas y así fue levanto sus piernas y las coloco encima de sus hombros y comenzaba a darle esas embestidas que ya no podía controlar. De esa posición todo su miembro se adentraba con más facilidad y no era por presumir, pero siempre sabía que estaba muy bien dotado con esa parte de su cuerpo.

─ Ah si que te gusta mi Bombón…ahhhh Bombón eres deliciosa…eres exquisita ahhhh.

─ Si me encanta como me estás haciendo el amor…ahhhh Seiya dale más fuerte…ahhh más duro amor.

Seiya se excitaba solo con oírla, sabía que estaba haciéndola disfrutar y él también estaba disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo. Daba fuertes embestidas si su amada le pedía más y duro la complacería en lo que le pidiera.

Solo se escuchaba los gemidos de ambos, como entraba y salía su miembro con el sonido del líquido que ella estaba derramando.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba más estaban llegando a su orgasmo final a ese clímax donde ambos llegaban a la vez y gritando sus nombres.

─ Serena.

─ Seiya.

El cayó encima de ella todo exhausto era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y seria con la única que estaría de esa manera.

Ella lo recibió entre sus brazos estaba agitada, de igual manera era su primera vez que estaba con un hombre y deseaba que fuera el único en su vida.

─ Te amo Bombón, aunque se te haga imposible de creer me enamore de ti ─mencionó el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada.

─ Al igual que yo te amo Seiya me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi ─contesto la rubia.

Se iba a salir de ella, pero lo detuvo.

─ Quédate otro rato dentro de mi te quiero sentir.

─ Sus deseos son órdenes para mí y eres solo mía Bombón solo mía.

─ Y tú eres solo mío lo entendiste solo mío.

─ Siempre lo seré mi amor, soy todo tuyo y eres mi dueña.

─ Y yo toda tuya y eres mi dueño.

Seiya se iba saliendo lentamente de ella, se recostaba a su lado atrayéndola a él entre sus brazos y con la sabana tapaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

─ Bombón ya somos novios y la verdad no quiero durar tanto tiempo así. Somos adultos y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones nos juntamos o nos casamos solo una de esas dos opciones te dejo elegir ─la mira con tantas ansias de saber la respuesta.

─ Para mi cualquiera de las dos está bien, como dices ya somos adultos nos podemos juntar y después sería la boda. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ─le respondió esperando su respuesta.

─ Me parece buena idea ya que no quiero estar separado de ti, además la boda debe de ser un gran acontecimiento la mejor abogada y el mejor arquitecto de todo Tokio se unirán en matrimonio…debe ser la mejor boda y para eso debemos tener tiempo para planearla…no soportaría estar lejos de ti mi dulce Bombón.

─ Tienes razón en que sea la mejor boda y tampoco no resistiría estar alejada de ti. Acepto vivir contigo no me importa que tengamos unas horas en conocernos siento como si te conociera de toda la vida ─dijo Serena.

─ También siento lo mismo como si nos conociéramos desde vidas pasadas. ¿Ahora dónde vamos a vivir en tu departamento o en el mío? ─pregunto Seiya.

Ella se puso a pensar deberían comprar un departamento más grande pues después llegarían a tener hijos y necesitan un hogar más amplio que sus departamentos.

─ Lo más lógico sería una casa, pero como yo quiero que tú la diseñes y que tenga lo que ambos queramos se va a llevar tiempo para que se haga esa gran casa. Deberíamos buscar un departamento con tres recamaras ─comentó una muy efusiva rubia.

─ ¿Tres recamaras?...¿Para que tantas recamaras? ─pregunto un confundido pelinegro.

Se sonrojo ante esas preguntas de su novio ─para cuando llegue el momento de ser padres tenemos que tener recamaras para nuestros hijos mientras tenemos nuestra casa. ¿Acaso tu no quieres tener hijos?

La tomaba entre sus brazos y quedaba encima de ella sosteniendo su peso para no sofocarla.

─ Por supuesto que quiero, es mi gran deseo formar una familia y más contigo ─la miraba pícaramente ─sabes Bombón debemos empezar con la tarea de hacer un hijo es un buen momento para hacerlo ─comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que es el momento? ─le pregunto con la voz entre cortada ya que estaba logando su cometido.

─ Si quiero tener un hijo o hija y más que sea contigo ─la mira a los ojos ─pero si quieres que esperemos lo comprenderé por tu trabajo tal vez no está en tus planes en tener hijos en este preciso momento.

─ No seas tontito mi amor claro que quiero tener hijos y este es el preciso momento para que me hagas uno ─le guiño el ojo.

Ya no dijo nada, comenzaba a excitarla le gustaba ponerla de esa manera y solo para él.

Ella se dejaba llevar por los besos y las caricias que su novio le brindaba no podía contenerse ese hombre la hacía sacar toda la pasión que tenía guardada.

Toda la madrugada estuvieron haciendo el amor solo se escuchaba los gemidos de los dos y unos cuantos gritos de placer. Ambos agotados quedaron plácidamente dormidos abrazados.

El sol entraba por la gran ventana de la recamara. Seiya al sentir que le molestaba iba despertando lentamente al abrir sus ojos completamente una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios de felicidad al ver a su novia dormida a su lado.

Los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que se levantaran a la misma vez y corrieran para contestarlos. Ambos se percataron que están desnudos y se sonrojan pues habían olvidado que no tenían nada de ropa. Se miran con picardía dando entender en darse una ducha juntos.

─ Era mi hermana que llegara un poco tarde a la oficina. Eso me da tiempo de ducharme tranquilamente ─dijo una apenada Serena por estar desnuda.

─ También era mi hermano que más tarde va a mi empresa. Así que tenemos tiempo de ducharnos juntos, mi amor no te apenes ─iba caminando hasta llegar enfrente de ella ─después de hacerte mía toda la madrugada, conocer tu desnudo cuerpo a la perfección y escuchar mi nombre de tus labios diciéndome que no parara no debería darte nada de pena ─le daba un beso lleno de pasión.

Se dirigieron al baño para poner la tina con agua tibia y algunos polvos de fresa para relajarse y comenzar su día con mucha energía. Ambos se metieron a la tina sentados frente a frente se sumergieron adentro del agua y cada uno se recargo en la orilla de la tina.

Serena estaba con sus ojos cerrados como disfrutaba esas duchas.

Seiya al observarla tan pasible se iba acercando poco a poco se sumergió en el agua y comenzaba a succionar su pezón mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro seno.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que él estaba haciéndole en ese instante. Se levantaba un poco para arriba pues empezaba a sentir arder su cuerpo. Se sentaba para estar más cómoda y para que el tuviera más libertad. Su mano iba viajando por debajo del agua hasta tomar el miembro de su amado en su mano y comenzaba acariciarlo.

El al sentir la mano de ella en su miembro soltaba un gemido.

─ Bombón ahhh si mi Bombón dale más fuerte ─dijo con voz ronca.

La rubia se sentía satisfecha de lo que le estaba haciéndole sentir.

─ Te gusta mi amor ─decía entre gemidos y haciendo los movimientos más rápidos.

─ Si me gusta y mucho pero ya no aguanto más.

Él se sentaba, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la penetraba. Comenzaba a embestirla.

Ella estaba a horcadas y daba movimientos circulares después los hacía para arriba y abajo.

El pelinegro la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a que fuera las embestidas más rápidas.

Los dos estaban ardiendo llegaron al clímax mencionando sus nombres.

Después de la ducha Serena se encontraba sentada esperando a Seiya que terminara de vestirse. Le había llamado al mensajero de su empresa que fuera a comprarle ropa para no perder el tiempo en ir a su departamento, eso le hubiera quitado tiempo y no quería dejar a su novia.

─ Ya terminé Bombón te llevo a tu trabajo.

─ Creo que mejor me voy en mi auto no quiero que llegues tarde al tuyo.

─ Ni loco te dejo ir sola eres mi novia, te quiero presumir ante todos y que en tu trabajo vean que ya tienes un novio que te ama con toda su vida ─dijo el ojiazul.

─ Está bien mi amor, yo también te quiero presumir ─la ojiazul le daba un beso en sus labios.

* * *

Llegaban a las oficinas de abogados donde Serena era socia con su hermana Mina y su cuñado Yaten, pero Seiya no lo sabía ya que nunca había conocido a la hermana de su cuñada así que no tenía ni idea que su novia era la famosa Serena Tsukino que tanto le querían presentar.

Seiya al estacionar su auto y mirar el lugar se quedaba sorprendido de ver donde estaban. Sabía muy bien que era donde su hermano es socio y trabajaba a lado de su esposa. Después de reaccionar bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a Serena y ayudarla a bajar como el caballero que era.

─ ¿Aquí es donde trabajas Bombón? ─pregunto curioso, quería saber si conocía a su hermano o a su cuñada.

* * *

Aquí está el tercer capítulo espero sea de su agrado. Estaba de vacaciones y la verdad no tenía tiempo para actualizar mis Fics siempre me llegaban visitas o salía a pasear. Pero ya regresé y me puse en obra para actualizar.

Pronto subiré el tercer capítulo de La Luna y La Estrella para los que están siguiendo esa historia.

Espero el lemon les haya gustado es el segundo que escribo.

Este capítulo era más largo, pero lo deje aquí porque no quería que quedara tan largo. Según este Fic era de 4 capítulos, pero lo dudo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes que lo haga con más capítulos? Espero sus respuestas.

Ahora a contestar sus reviews:

Mimato Bombon Kou: Wow me alegra que te guste y la verdad si necesitaba el vejete algo de diversión. Una cita romántica para estos dos les hacía falta pues siempre su trabajo era lo primero. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Alejasmin Kou: Gracias amiga por leer esta historia loca que me salió de repente. Espero te guste este capítulo también.

Gregorioabel: Muy empalagosos pero que puedo hacer soy una romántica perdida jajaja. Así es la Mariposa Rosa es el alma de los capítulos y seguirá apareciendo. Ese Yaten es tremendo hasta dejarla embarazada pobre Mina quería placer ahora se aguanta. Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo querido amigo.

Try Kou: Mi querida amiga que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. Me da mucho gusto que te guste y espero la sigas leyendo. Si tremenda la Mariposa Rosa ya veremos cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que eran ellos los que no se querían conocer.

María Jor: Querida amiga gracias por imaginarte lo que escribo eso es lo que quiero transmitir me falta mucho por aprender, pero me siento dichosa de lograr trasportarte a mi mundo. Esa idea de la Mariposa Rosa me llego el mismo día que empecé a escribir el primer el capítulo y estoy tan contenta de que les haya gustado este personaje loco con alas.

Andreita Kou: Querida amiga me agrada que te hayas imaginado ese beso lo quería transmitir y que lo sintieran. Ya verás las caras de asombró cuando sepan de quienes son hermanos,

Kath Kou19: Querida amiga fue tan fácil elegir a Seiya arquitecto. Lo veo de productor en primer lugar, pero quería dejar afuera la música, de arquitecto me lo imagino y le queda. Creo que seriamos sus planos nosotras verdad para que con esas manos nos manoseara jajajaja. Gracias amiga por tus palabras y la Mariposa Rosa seguirá apareciendo, aunque no le llamen.

Katabrecteri: Que honor tener un review tuyo me dio tanto gusto verlo. Me hiciste reír con la pesadilla de Darien al no querer ver más una mariposa. No puede ser que siendo hermanos de ellos no se conozcan siempre ponen su trabajo, ante todo. Así es Serena de no ser buena estudiante es toda una gran abogada. Gracias por leer esta loca historia y tienes razón con el tiempo iré mejorando.

Carolina: Gracias por leer esta historia espero sea de tu agrado.

Ericka Yasmin: Mi querida amiga muchas gracias por leerme los comentarios que me dices por el face son hermosos. Te agradezco que me leas sabes que te estimo mucho.

Gracias a los que pasan a leerme en verdad se los agradezco.

* * *

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	4. El Día de la Presentación

Disculpen mi falta de ortografía y errores.

Las letras en cursiva son lo que piensan los personajes.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **El Día de la Presentación**

 **Capítulo 4**

─ Si mi amor, este lugar es mi empleo trabajo con mi hermana y mi… ─no termino porque fue interrumpida.

─ ¡Señorita Serena! ─llegaba una agitada Sra. dado a que venía corriendo.

─ ¿Qué paso Takara? ¿Por qué viene a toda prisa? ─preguntó Serena.

─ La estaba esperando porque hace un momento el mensajero del Sr. Takumi mando los papeles que usted le pidió.

─ Ah que bien así sacare mejores conclusiones para su caso. Soy una mala educada déjame presentarlos. Mi amor ella es la Sra. Takara es mi nueva secretaria debido a que la anterior se mudó de ciudad ─dijo la rubia.

_ Mucho gusto Sra. Takara mi nombre es Seiya y soy el novio de su jefa ─se presentó y extendió su mano para saludarla y ahora entendía porque no la había mirado antes.

─ Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Seiya ─recibiendo el saludo de mano.

─ Solo llámeme Seiya todavía soy bastante joven para que me diga señor ─le guiño el ojo.

Ella asintió sonrojada.

─ Mi novio es un egocéntrico, arrogante y presumido. No le haga caso enseguida voy para la oficina ─voltea a mirar a su novio.

La secretaria asintió y regreso a su trabajo.

─ ¡En serio que eres un caso! Eres bastante presumido, pobre de mí secretaria la sonrojaste ─mencionó Serena.

─ Solo soy tu presumido. Créeme jamás había sido de esta manera, pero contigo soy otro me has enseñado que la vida tiene sentido. Contigo a mi lado Bombón.

─ Por supuesto que eres mi ─enfatizo esa palabra ─presumido.

La atrae a él y le daba un beso lleno de amor, pero a la vez con mucha pasión.

Se separaban lentamente.

─ Pasare por ti a las cinco para ir a cenar juntos y después a que recojas algo de ropa porque te quedaras en mi departamento ─dijo Seiya.

─ Está bien mi amor te estaré esperando para ir a recoger algo de ropa y lo que más necesite ─respondió Serena.

Ambos se despiden de un beso. Seiya se marchaba a su trabajo mientras Serena entraba al de ella.

S&S

Serena entraba a su oficina, colocaba su bolso y saco de vestir en su pequeño armario. Se sentaba, allí en su escritorio estaban los papeles en una carpeta roja. Empezaba a hojearlas y buscar algo que la ayudara para ese caso difícil. Esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios se sentía que andaba en las nubes.

─ Seiya ─musitó en un suspiro.

Mina llegaba al bufete de abogados, iba corriendo a donde su hermana se hallaba y pidiéndole a Kamisama que le contara lo de la noche anterior.

Serena tenía unos papeles en sus manos observándolos. Había encontrado algo que le daría la victoria en ese caso.

Mina entraba cuidadosamente ya que al verla con esa sonrisa que no le había mirado antes.

Ella se alegraba pues sabe muy bien a que se debe.

─ ¡Serena Tsukino! ─grita una rubia.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada que se asustaba al escucharla y tiraba los papeles como siempre lo hacía cuando su hermana la espantaba.

─ ¿Por Kamisama, Mina que te pasa? ─preguntó la ojiazul.

─ No pasa nada, más bien dime que es lo que te tiene tan contenta. Desde que abrí la puerta tienes una sonrisa que no te había mirado ─comento con una risa traviesa.

─ ¿A que te refieres? Siempre estoy con esta actitud.

─ ¡Eres una mentirosa Serena! Jamás te había mirado reír, así como ahora.

─ ¿En verdad se me nota tanto?

─ Claro que se te nota hermana. ¿Cuéntame que paso anoche y con lujo de detalles?

Serena se sonrojaba al imaginarse lo que paso entre Seiya y ella. En esa noche inolvidable para los dos que fue su primera vez.

─ Ha sido lo mejor que me…─no termino por que tocaban la puerta y era su cuñado.

─ ¡Buenos días Serena! ─dijo Yaten con una sonrisa pensando en el beso que había mirado de su hermano y ella.

─ ¡Buenos días Yaten! ─respondió la rubia.

─ Mi Diosa del Amor tengo que salir voy con Sei… hermano ─por poco decía el nombre de Seiya y agregó ─deje unos pendientes en mi escritorio por favor revísalos.

Mina lo miraba con reproche.

─ Este bien amor yo me encargo ─se levanta de la silla y añadió ─Serena nos vamos juntas a la hora de nuestro receso.

La otra rubia solo asintió.

Mina y Yaten salieron de la oficina.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? Por poco descubres todo ─le reclamo Mina.

─ Lo siento, se me iba a salir el nombre de Seiya pero recapacite ─mencionó Yaten.

Mina lo observaba.

─ Olvídalo ahora ve con él y te lo llevas a comer donde siempre vamos. Llego la hora de que nuestros hermanos se conozcan y la sorpresa que se llevaran ─soltaba una carcajada.

─ Jajaja ya se conocen solo no saben que son ellos a los que tanto les mencionábamos ─dijo el peliplata.

Yaten se despidió de Mina dándole un beso en los labios y se iba a ver a su hermano.

S&S

Seiya se encontraba en su oficina le daba los últimos toques al plano en el que estaba trabajando. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente y tarareaba una canción.

Yaten entraba y lo escuchaba. Al observar a su hermano que estaba tarareando una canción con una sonrisa que no le había visto jamás.

─ Veo que alguien está de buen humor. ¿A que se debe? ─preguntó el peliplata mientras se acercaba al sillón y se sentaba.

─ No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar ─levanta la mirada ─así es estoy muy contento por fin encontré la felicidad ─dijo un sonriente pelinegro.

─ ¿Acaso la Mariposa la Rosa logró su cometido en someterte a su voluntad? ─le preguntó Yaten bromeando.

─ Deja de decir tonterías, sabes bien que ni a la esquina saliera con esa loca ─respondió muy enfadado Seiya.

─ ¡Estaba bromeando! ¿Dime a que se debe tu felicidad? ─se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón fingiendo no saber nada.

─ Antes de decirte te agradezco por mandarme a ese lugar. Sino lo hubiese hecho me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

─ De eso estoy seguro. _En cuanto la veas te arrepentirás hermanito de no haberla conocido antes_ ─eso ultimo lo pensó el ojiverde.

─ En tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja conocí a la mujer más bella del Universo. La que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo mi amada Bombón ─dijo un conmocionado ojiazul.

─ _Eres un tonto Seiya desde cuando la hubieses conocido, ya estarías casado con ella y hasta con hijos los dos son unos testarudos_ ─estaba pensando cuando escucho ese sobrenombre ─ ¿Bombón?

─ De esa manera la llamo es mi dulce Bombón.

─ Vaya que esa chica te dio con todo. ¿Cómo se llama me refiero a su nombre verdadero?

─ Se llama Serena ─contestó el pelinegro.

─ Me alegro por ti ─no quiso preguntar más porque podría recordar que así se llama su cuñada ─te invito a comer vamos para que me sigas contando ─sugirió el peliplata.

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Seiya y se dirigieron al auto del pelinegro. Yaten le había mencionado donde se encontraba y arranco rumbo al restaurante.

S&S

Mina y Serena se hallaban en el Restaurante en la parte de afuera pues la Sra. Kou no quería que se vieran desde la entrada y deseaba estar aparte de la gente. No quería perder ningún detalle del encuentro de su cuñado y su hermana.

─ Mina no sabía de este lugar, es bello y tranquilo. Me gusta porque no hay tanta gente como en otros restaurantes ─mencionó Serena.

─ ¿Como se suponía que te invitara? Siempre que te mencionaba vamos a comer me decías ve tú, yo tengo que seguir trabajando y comeré aquí en mi oficina ─argumento Mina.

Se les aproxima el mesero.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Gustan algo de tomar? ─y les daba la cartilla para que vieran los platillos que ofrecían.

─ Yo quiero un jugo de naranja por el momento ─respondió Serena.

─ A mí me da una limonada ─dijo Mina.

─ En seguida regreso con sus bebidas, permiso ─contestó el mesero y se marchaba.

Mina estaba toda impaciente ya era tiempo de que su esposo llegara con su hermano. El mesero llegaba con las bebidas y le dijeron que en rato más ordenaban.

Yaten y Seiya ya habían arribado. Entraron al restaurante y el peliplata buscaba a su esposa de un lado para otro. Hasta que la miraba afuera sentada con su cuñada y esta última de espaldas. Todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado.

─ Vamos Seiya, Mina está afuera ─dijo el peliplata.

─ ¿Mina está aquí? ─preguntó el pelinegro algo confundido.

─ Si comeremos con su hermana y ella ─solo contestó eso el ojiverde.

Seiya se detenía y se giraba para mirar a Yaten.

─ ¿Que es todo esto? ¿Acaso quieren Mina y tú, que entre ella y yo haiga romance? Porque déjame decirte que ya encontré al amor de mi vida ─inquirió el ojiazul.

─ ¿Como se te ocurre decir disparates?

─ Es lo que pienso. Que casualidad que me invitas a comer y ella está aquí ─se defendió Seiya.

─ Bájale a tu histeria creo que es el momento de que conozcas a mi cuñada. Algún día esto debería pasar y más adelante se estarán viendo las caras. En las reuniones que tengamos. ¿No crees? _Sorpresa que te llevaras cuando mires quien es mi famosa cuñada nadie más que tu novia hermanito_ ─eso ultimo lo pensó Yaten.

Seiya se quedaba pensando en todo lo que su hermano le había mencionado.

─ Tienes razón es tiempo de que la conozca y solo lo hago por ti. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama? ─preguntó.

─ Serena….Serena Tsukino ─lo miraba de reojo pues quería ver su expresión.

Al escuchar el nombre se tensaba acaso era común ese nombre ─Se….re….na... se llama como mi novia.

─ Así es su nombre es Serena Tsukino ─no quería darle tanta información para que no sospechara.

Comenzaban a caminar hacia donde estaba Mina con su hermana.

Seiya con cada paso que daba se sentía nervioso no sabía el por que. Cuando observo la mesa donde se encontraba su cuñada y miraba a la otra rubia su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. Se acercaban cada vez más esa sensación no se le quitaba al contrario aumentaba más y más.

Serena le daba pequeños sorbos a su jugo y a la vez sentía algo dentro de ella.

─ Ya llegaron ─dijo Mina al mirarlos.

─ ¿Quiénes llegaron? ─preguntó la otra rubia.

─ Yaten y mi cuñado ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por eso querías que viniera para presentármelo? ─preguntó muy molesta Serena.

─ No Serena, es tiempo de que se conozcan porque cuando Yaten y yo tengamos a nuestro primer bebe ustedes serán los padrinos ─se defendió Mina y era verdad todo lo que mencionó.

─ Está bien solo recuerda que ya tengo novio. ¿Y cómo se llama?

Mina sonreía a la pregunta ─Seiya….Seiya Kou.

─ Se…i…ya… que coincidencia ese es el nombre de mi novio.

─ Se cortes hermanita como te dije serán nuestros futuros compadres.

Serena solo asintió.

Seiya cada vez que se aproximaban se le hacia un nudo en la garganta pues al mirar a la hermana de Mina se le hacía familiar el saco que llevaba puesto la hermana de ella.

─ _¿Sera posible?_ ─Se preguntó, asimismo.

Llegaban a la mesa donde estaban ellas esperándolos.

─ Mi amor por fin llegan ─se levanta Mina y le daba un beso a su esposo con una sonrisa traviesa.

─ Disculpa mi Diosa del Amor había bastante tráfico por eso nos tardamos. Hola cuñada de seguro no nos esperabas ─la miro intrigante por lo que respondería.

─ La verdad no los esperaba ya que mi adorada hermanita no me dijo nada ─dijo muy bajo la rubia.

Seiya se había quedado unos pasos atrás así que no escucho la voz de la rubia porque si lo hubiese hecho sabría de quien se trataba.

─ Hermano acércate para presentarte a mi cuñada ─comento Yaten muy contento.

Seiya sentía los pies pesados es como si no le quisieran responder y seguía sintiendo ese nerviosismo. Cuando quedada de lado de la rubia y la miraba su corazón se aceleraba mas no lo podía creer la hermana de su cuñada era su novia.

Serena al sentir que alguien se posaba a su lado levantaba la mirada lentamente su corazón latía a mil por hora. No lo creía su novio era el famoso hermano de su cuñado que tanto le querían presentar.

Yaten y Mina habían logrado su cometido en sorprenderlos.

─ Serena te presento a mi hermano Seiya Kou ─dijo Yaten.

─ Seiya te presento a mi hermana Serena Tsukino al fin se conocen ─mencionó una efusiva rubia.

Seiya y Serena no sabían que hacer dado a que estaban paralizados de saber que eran ellos mismos a los que tanto querían presentar.

El pelinegro se recupera de la impresión, la tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso al dorso.

─ Ahora que sabemos que ustedes son los autores intelectuales. Era para estar molestos por intervenir y enviarnos a ese antro, pero la verdad les agradezco a los dos por ser tan obstinados en querer que nos conociéramos. Mina no entiendo como convenciste al gruñón de mi hermano para que te apoyara en tu locura ─mira a su rubia ─gracias a ambos porque conocí a la mujer más bella y amorosa que tanto estaba buscando les presento a mi novia Serena más bien mi dulce Bombón ─dijo un emocionado Seiya.

─ Concuerdo contigo mi amor esto fue obra de ellos dos. Ya que sus planes por querer presentarnos no funcionaban por último nos hicieron que fuéramos a tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja. Conociendo como es mi hermana de cuando se le mete algo en esa mente traviesa no lo deja hasta lograr lo que se propone ─mira a su hermana ─ gracias por insistir en que teníamos que conocernos pues encontré al hombre que tanto estaba esperando. Les presento a mi novio Seiya ─mencionó una alegre Serena.

Mina se dejaba llevar por la euforia y abrazaba a su hermana.

─ Me siento tan feliz de verte tan enamorada, ya era hora de que cayeran par de pillines ─dijo mientras voltea a mirar a su cuñado.

─ Tienes razón amor, ya era tiempo de que estos dos cayeran bajo las redes del amor ─comento Yaten y le daba un abrazo a Seiya.

─ Gracias a ustedes ─dijeron Serena y Seiya a la misma vez.

Las dos parejas se sentaban en sus lugares para ordenar su comida. Durante el tiempo que esperaban ambas parejas estaban conversando, en eso llegaba el mesero con sus platillos y comenzaban a comer.

Ya después de haber terminado ordenaron un postre cada uno, Seiya y Serena un pedazo de pastel de fresa. Yaten y Mina un helado de chocolate para cada quien.

─ Les queremos comunicar que mi Bombón y yo viviremos juntos desde hoy ─dijo un alegre pelinegro.

Mina y Yaten estaban comiendo su helado, pero en cuanto escuchaba lo que Seiya terminaba de decirles los dos empezaban a toser ya que los tomaba por sorpresa.

─ ¿Vivir juntos? ─preguntó un peliplata recuperándose de la noticia.

─ Es demasiado pronto. ¿No creen? ─esta vez cuestiono la rubia.

─ Lo sabemos, pero de mi parte no puedo estar ni un día sin mi Bombón y quiero que este conmigo ─se gira para verla y le toma la mano ─eres mi todo y sin ti no concibo la vida sino estas a mi lado ─dijo un conmocionado Seiya

─ Y yo a ti mi amor, no soportaría estar separada de ti ─mira a Mina ─lo se hermana que apenas nos acabamos de conocer ayer en la noche, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tu sabes, yo no soy de esas que piensan en tener una relación por tantos años y siento que a mi Seiya lo conozco desde tiempo atrás.

─ Los apoyamos con su decisión ─dijeron Yaten y Mina al unísono.

Después se encontraban conversando de las veces falladas para que se conocieran. Cuando de repente se escuchaba una persona,

─ ¡No lo puedo creer los hermanos Kou y las hermanas Tsukino!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Esta pareja no quiere perder el tiempo y ya quieren vivir juntos.

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

Maria Jor: Me alegra que te gustara ese lemon no lo hice tan fuerte porque estoy guardándolo para el otro Fic. Siiii la Mariposa Rosa es toda una loca y espero te siga gustando cómo va la trama.

Fatima Rivas: Me da tanto gusto que te guste espero este capítulo te haiga gustado.

Try Kou: Gracias amiga por la espera y me alegro de que ese lemon te gustara. Ah y a tu petición esa idea ya la traigo la empezare ya que vaya llegando al final de esta historia y muchas gracias por leerme.

Gregorioabel: Me encanta que sigas con la lectura de esta loca historia. No resistieron las ganas de estar juntos por lo menos yo teniendo a Seiya claro que me le voy con todo jajaja. Que te puedo decir soy muy romántica y esta pareja me hace que los haga así de amorosos solo les queda a ellos. ¿Quién crees que apareció al final del capítulo?

Laozee: Gracias por empezar a leer esta historia y que te guste.

Kath Kou19: Gracias amiga me das más ánimos de seguir escribiendo y tú sabes cómo empezó a escribir cada vez más creo voy mejorando, aunque se me hace algo difícil en las palabras.

Ericka Yasmin: Gracias por tus bellos comentarios en Messenger y por leer mi historia. Me da tanto gusto que te guste.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y los que me dejan sus comentarios. Estoy tan contenta de que la sigan leyendo los quiero mucho.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	5. Una Inesperada Llegada

Disculpen mi falta de ortografía y errores.

Las letras en cursiva son lo que piensan los personajes.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Una Inesperada Llegada**

─ ¡No lo puedo creer los hermanos Kou y las hermanas Tsukino! Por fin están juntos estas dos parejitas tan especiales, mejor dicho, la pareja más testaruda de la Tierra ─grito de emoción un chico con pantalones plateados y una blusa color rosa con brillos.

Seiya y Serena al escuchar esa voz se sonrojaban.

─ Mariposa Rosa ─musitaron los dos a la vez.

De lo contrario Mina y Yaten se levantaban para saludar a los recién llegados.

─ ¡Hola Mariposa Rosa y Jedite! ─dijo Mina.

─ Vaya que gusto verlos por aquí. ¿Gustan acompañarnos? ─preguntó Yaten

Seiya lo fulminaba con la mirada por esa idea tan tonta.

─ Claro que aceptamos. ¿Mesero dos sillas por favor? ─chillo la Mariposa Rosa.

El mesero llegaba con dos sillas para los recién llegados.

─ Quiero una margarita de fresa con mucho licor por favor, porque más bien parecen margaritas vírgenes las que sirven aquí ─suelta una carcajada ─. ¿Querido tu qué quieres tomar? Sabe a él tráigale una bebida exótica para que al rato me dé duro contra la pared ─mencionó la Mariposa.

Todos se ponían rojos de lo que terminaba de mencionar, pero era Jedite el que no sabía por dónde meterse.

─ Amor te puedes comportar un poco y para que me preguntas si al último decides lo que tomare ─musitó muy apenado el rubio.

─ Cariño así soy y nadie me va a cambiar. Además, tú me conociste de esta manera ─se defendió la Mariposa.

A los Kou y Tsukino les daba risa por lo que decía esa Mariposa Rosa.

Llegaba el mesero con las bebidas de la Mariposa y Jedite. Ya se retiraba cuando le grita de nuevo.

─ Mesero, Mesero venga por favor.

El chico llega ─ ¿Desea algo más?

─ Si traiga dos margaritas con licor para mis amigos ─apunta a Mina y Yaten ─y otras dos más para esos dos vírgenes que están sentados allí enfrente ─se refería a Seiya y Serena.

Se retiraba el mesero con una sonrisa para traer las bebidas que había ordenado.

Seiya y Serena que estaban comiendo su pedazo de pastel empezaban a toser a la misma vez por lo que había comentado esa Mariposa loca.

Darien al ver que tosían los miraba fijamente, miraba esa mirada cómplice entre ellos y esos ojos brillosos de ambos.

─ ¿Acaso será esto posible? ─preguntó la Mariposa.

─ ¿Que? ─preguntan los demás.

─ ¿No lo puedo creer que lo hayan hecho? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ ¿Qué? ─volvieron a preguntar.

La Mariposa tomaba con su mano el rostro de su pareja y lo giraba un poco para que observara a Seiya y Serena.

─ Mi amor, observa bien a ese pelinegro de coleta tiene el mismo brillo cuando tú y yo nos entregamos por primera vez. Y la rubia tiene la misma mirada que yo tenía de haber estado contigo.

Seiya y Serena estaban bastantes rojos por las ocurrencias de esa loca, pero lo que más les sorprendía a ambos que los había descubierto.

─ Par de picarones no se podían esperar a que les diera unas clases. A ti en especial me querido Seiya tenía tantas ganas de perderme en ese abdomen tan bien formado ─comento la Mariposa.

─ Deja de decir tantas tonterías ─se defendió un muy enfurecido y sonrojado pelinegro porque ya sabían lo que paso entre su Bombón y él.

─ Darien, cariño por favor no los molestes ─mencionó su novio.

Se giraba hacia él, lo miraba fijamente y se levantaba de su silla.

─ Estoy tan feliz de que mis amigos sean felices con las personas indicadas son el uno para el otro ─corría alrededor de la mesa donde estaban y grita ─por fin los Kou y Tsukino son sólo una familia.

─ Por favor Mariposa ya siéntate ─dijo Seiya muy apenado.

La Mariposa se sentaba en su lugar.

─ Son unos aguafiestas nunca quieren seguir mis locuras.

─ Lo haríamos si no hicieras el ridículo de correr alrededor de la mesa, gritando y dando esos saltitos raros que haces ─respondió el pelinegro.

─ Está bien, está bien ya estoy sentado ─se gira para ver a Mina y Yaten ─déjenme felicitarlos su plan salió a la perfección para que esta pareja por fin se conociera y aparte fueran unos golosos en la cama ─comento la Mariposa.

─ Así que tú también lo sabias Mariposa Rosa ─dijo Serena muy sonrojada.

─ Bombón es obvio, que casualidad que cuando llegaste te llevo directo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Todo lo tenían muy bien calculado ustedes tres ─contestó Seiya.

Ella sólo asintió.

─ Todo fue idea de Mina, me la planteó y acepté ser su cómplice. La Mariposa se encargó del encuentro de ambos en el antro ─comento Yaten.

─ Yaten tiene razón, fue mi idea y soy la autora intelectual para que estuvieran juntos. La verdad no sé el porqué de tanto negarse para que se conocieran, si en esa misma noche se entregaron el uno al otro ─dijo una despistada Mina.

─ ¡Mina! ─dijeron los demás mientras Seiya y Serena nuevamente se encuentran rojos de la pena.

─ Es que es cierto tanto que les dijimos vamos a comer o juntarnos para que se trataran, pero siempre se negaban. Ah, pero eso si se conocieron y en unas horas ya estaban en la cama son unos pillines calenturientos ─los mira Mina pícaramente.

─ ¡Mina! ─esta vez fue Seiya y Serena más rojos no podían estar.

─ Esta rubia divina dice más que la verdad, yo les había propuesto una de las recamaras que disponemos en Tu mi Complemento mi Media Naranja. Solo que no quisieron, pero los perdonó ya que se pertenecen hasta en cuerpo ─comento la Mariposa.

─ Darien deja de gastar tanta saliva ─dijo un enfurecido Seiya.

─ Ya te dije querido Ma…ri…po…sa ese es mi nombre.

Seiya iba a replicar cuando su hermano empezaba hablar.

─ ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar el mejor arquitecto y la mejor abogada de la ciudad juntos? Mina y yo sabíamos que caerían algún día dado a que son parecidas sus personalidades ─mira a su hermano y una sonrisa traviesa se le deja ver ─. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez le atinaste a la primera y en unos meses llegue un descendiente de los Kou ─inquirió Yaten.

Serena no lo había pensado, ella no se cuidaba ya que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero ahora su cuñado tenía toda la razón no se cuidaron y podría ser posible.

─ Si eso sucediera que venga para mí sería una bendición tener un bebe además ─toma la mano de su novia ─ya somos adultos con unas carreras extraordinarias nada le faltara y disfrutaremos de nuestra vida juntos con nuestro bebe ─mencionó el pelinegro.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor somos profesionales y los mejores de la ciudad no le faltaría nada ─contestó la rubia.

─ Bombón somos los mejores del país ─respondió el ojiazul.

Ella sólo asintió.

─ Me parece bien cómo piensan, como dices hermano ya son mayores de edad y están preparados para ser padres ─dijo el ojiverde

─ Eso te aplica también a ti mi amor, ya es hora de pensar en tener hijos al igual somos adultos así que toma tu propio consejo y ponlo en marcha ─comento Mina.

Yaten se giraba para observar a su esposa.

─ Amor ya estamos trabajando en eso recuérdalo ayer comenzamos ─le guiña el ojo.

─ Pero por que los dices en voz alta ─contestó la rubia.

─ Yo sólo conteste lo que mencionaste ─se defendió el peliplata.

Los demás estaban atentos a la conversación.

─ Vaya así que mi hermanito ya comenzó hacer su tarea para traer al mundo a un descendiente de los Kou. Ya era hora se habían tardado en hacerlo y esperamos pronto la nueva noticia de que serán padres ─comento Seiya.

Yaten y Mina en ese momento se daban cuenta que no estaban solos.

─ Imagínate amor que estas dos parejas salieran embarazadas a la misma vez sería algo maravilloso ─dijo eufóricamente la Mariposa.

Las dos parejas se quedaban estupefactas ante lo que había mencionado la Mariposa. No sería mala idea que quedaran a la misma vez, pero eso no estaba seguro.

S&S

La comida había terminado. Seiya se ofreció llevar de regreso a su novia. Mientras Yaten y Mina se iban juntos.

Seiya iba conduciendo y de vez en cuando miraba a su Bombón por el rabillo de su ojo.

─ Bombón esa Mariposa sí que nos puso en aprietos.

─ Tienes razón amor, nos dejó al descubierto.

─ Siempre dice las cosas sin pensar, pero esa es su forma se ser, aunque nos ponga en vergüenza.

Llegaban al trabajo de ella y se estacionaba.

─ Gracias mi amor por traerme ─dijo la rubia.

─ No agradezcas, es un honor para mí traer a mi novia ─se le acerca y le da un beso en sus labios.

Ella lo recibe con mucho gusto, poco a poco iba terminando con eso beso.

─ Tengo que irme todavía estoy en ese caso difícil pero ya encontré una forma de cómo ganarlo.

─ Me alegro por ti Bombón que ya encontraras una solución para ese caso. ¿Paso a las cinco a recogerte? ─preguntó el pelinegro.

─ Me parece buena hora así ya dejo el caso listo ─respondió la ojiazul.

─ Bien a esa hora paso por ti ─baja del auto para ayudar a su novia a bajar.

Se despedían con un corto beso. Serena entraba para llegar a su despacho.

S&S

Llegaba a su oficina, pero cierta rubia ya la estaba esperando. En cuanto cierra la puerta escuchaba su voz.

─ Así que ya estuviste con mi cuñado. Me da mucho gusto por ti hermanita sabía que Seiya era el indicado para ti ─inquirió Mina.

─ Si hermana y soy una tonta por no querer conocerlo antes. Él es tan especial ese es el hombre que tanto quería tener a mi lado ─contestó Serena.

─ Los dos eran unos tontos ya que él también no quería acceder ante las invitaciones de Yaten y mías para salir los cuatro.

Serena se sentaba en su asiento pensativa.

─ ¿Crees que es precipitado irme a vivir con él? ─preguntó la rubia.

─ Si lo es, pero para mí no es malo como dijo Seiya ya son adultos ─la mira a los ojos ─sabes, pero cuando te veo a los ojos al igual a los de él sé que están enamorados. Tu vete a vivir con él ya deja esa maldita soledad ─respondió Mina.

Serena mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que su hermana había mencionado y más por su apoyo.

─ Tus palabras me hacen sentir bien ya es hora de que deje esta maldita soledad como tú dices.

Mina caminaba hacia su hermana y la abrazaba se sentía tan contenta de que por fin su hermana había encontrado la felicidad. Ambas sonreían porque ahora son las Kou Tsukino.

S&S

Seiya llegaba a donde su novia trabajaba y mucho antes de la hora acordada con su Bombón así que se dirigió al despacho de su hermano.

─ Buenas tardes ─saludo educadamente ─ ¿se encuentra Yaten?

─ Buenas tardes, si adelante puede pasar ─dijo la secretaria pues sabía que era hermano de su jefe.

El sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

Entraba y miraba a su hermano sentado mirando fijamente unos papeles.

─ Hasta que te miro trabajar ─dijo el pelinegro.

─ Yo siempre trabajo otra cosa seria si vinieras a visitarme todos los días para que me vieras ─contestó el peliplata.

Se sentaba en el sillón que estaba enfrente del escritorio de su hermano.

─ ¿Acaso también es un caso difícil como el de mi Bombón?

Yaten dejaba los papeles en su escritorio.

─ Para nada, el de ella es más difícil. Mi cuñada siempre lleva esos casos dado a que es especialista y la mejor abogada para llevarlos. Ella nos ha traído buenos clientes así que esta firma de abogados es famosa por tu amada Bombón ─comento el ojiverde.

Seiya dejaba ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ Lo sé muy bien, ella es única y todo lo puede hacer por ella misma. Me siento muy orgulloso de ella por sus logros tan grandes en ser abogada, aunque apenas nos conozcamos es como si siempre estuve a su lado para apoyarla ─respondió el ojiazul.

El peliplata lo mira directamente a los ojos.

─ Si que mi cuñada te dio con todo. Se ve lo enamorado que estas de ella algo que jamás había mirado en ti y sabes hermano en verdad estoy muy contento por ti al igual que ella.

─ Tienes razón, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y fue amor a primera vista. ¿Piensas que demasiado pronto para tomar la decisión de vivir juntos? ─preguntó Seiya.

─ Es precipitado, pero lo que observe hoy me deja en claro que realmente se aman y también ya son adultos para tomar esta decisión. Además, ya era hora de que dejaras esa maldita soledad y pensaras en formar una familia ─dijo Yaten mientras se levanta para darle un abrazo a su hermano.

* * *

Lo sé por fin actualice, pero era una cosa u otra las que me detenían a escribir. Aparte algo maravilloso que estoy viviendo.

Espero les haya gustado y más que apareció la Mariposa Rosa la adoro.

Gracias por seguir está loca historia y por sus hermosos reviews.

Guest: Me da tanto gusto que te guste. Si esa Mariposa es una loca que se ha ganado el corazón de algunos. Yaten y Mina aparecerán más en otro capítulo. Gracias por leerme.

Gregorioabel: Pues no fue la corredora o la violinista. Fue nada más que la Mariposa así es mi querido amigo cuando hay amor todo se vale hasta dejar todo e irte a vivir una vida a lado de la que amas. Seiya ya saco su arrogancia espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por seguir está loca historia.

Fatima Rivas: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Alejasmin Kou: Si esa Mariposa tenía que aparecer. Pues bastantes experimentados es Seiya que se puede esperar de él. Si es pronto, pero esas citas las tendrán estando juntos. Que puedo decir soy una romántica por eso el empalago. Gracias por leerme.

Carito Kou: Que sorpresa amiga tenerte por aquí gracias por leerme y me da gusto que esa Mariposa te haga reír. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Try Kou: Gracias amiga por seguir esta historia y lo mejor que transmito lo que quiero transmitir el amor de esta pareja.

Laozee: Gracias por leer esta historia y esa pelea tal vez la pudiera manejar como para hacer enojar a Seiya.

Mimato Bombon Kou: Me alegro de que te gustará el capítulo anterior eso del matrimonio será después gracias por seguir esta historia.

Guest: Es el personaje que se ha robado corazones Darien mejor conocido como la Mariposa Rosa gracias por seguir esta historia.

Guest: Claro que la seguiré pienso como de 8 a 10 capítulos que sea esta historia y gracias por seguirla.

Muchas gracias a Ericka Yasmin y Key SK por leerme. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

* * *

¡Que las Estrellas Resplandecientes iluminen su camino besos estelares!


End file.
